


Siempre haz sido tú

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is baby too, M/M, Sorry for the fluff, Tim Drake is Not Robin, Tim Drake is Not Robin yet, Tim Drake is my baby, jaytim but they still babies so is just hold hands and inocent love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate AU donde sabrás quién es tu alma gemela gracias a una frase, no tiene que ser la primera ni la última, simplemente algo importante para los dos.ODonde Tim Drake sale de noche a tomar fotos de Robin y unos ladrones intentan tomar su cámara favorita.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Siempre haz sido tú

Las calles de Gotham no eran conocidas por ser las más seguras del mundo. Con el índice de crimen más alto de todo Estados Unidos, Gotham se ganaba un lugar como una de las ciudades más peligrosas en América, algo que por supuesto no tomó el pequeño Tim Drake de diez años en cuenta.

Con una cámara profesional colgada del cuello, un suéter negro con capucha y jeans, el hijo de una de las parejas más ricas de Gotham salía a las 2 de la madrugada a tomar fotos de los vigilantes locales, a muchos podría parecerles algo muy insensato pero para la mente de un niño era la cosa más genial del mundo y un pasatiempo agradable. En ese momento se encontraba en Little Italy, donde había investigado era la zona de patrullaje de el pequeño compañero de Batman, Robin.

El joven Drake siempre había tenido una fijación especial por este Robin, ni siquiera el anterior le había creado jamás este sentimiento tan fuerte de emoción cuando aparecía, este nuevo Robin era tan valiente, fuerte e intrépido, él no era Dick Grayson, él era Jason Todd, el niño de la calle que había llegado a ser Robin, tal vez eso le hacía sentir una clase de conexión más grande con él, ambos eran niños normales, a diferencia del último de los Grayson que ya era un acróbata experimentado antes de llegar con los Wayne.

Tim sabía quién era Robin por supuesto, luego de descubrir la identidad de Nightwing no fue muy difícil adivinar quiénes eran Batman y el nuevo Robin, por lo tanto cuando Jason Todd vestido en un traje de mallas verde y rojo apareció de en un callejón a detener un pequeño robo Tim tomó su cámara y empezó a capturar el momento con toda la emoción de escabullirse hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

El joven azabache debía admitir que Jason era un poco agresivo pero al final del día era un caballero, luego de golpear al ladrón con más violencia de la necesaria en opinión de Tim, le devolvió el bolso a la pobre señorita y le preguntó que tan lejos vivía para acompañarla a casa, no era una sorpresa para Tim, normalmente en las aburridas galas de beneficencia a las que iba con sus padres y en las que siempre se terminaba alejando de la falsa y poco interesante conversación de los adultos se encontraba con Jason, tan hastiado y vestido elegantemente como él en un rincón del salón, este le ofrecería unos dulces que había robado y se reirían de algún chisme de la gran y exclusiva sociedad de Gotham, Tim encontraba siempre muy encantador cuando Jason sonreía y sus ojos verdes se veían más brillantes que el pasto en primavera, él era muy amigable con él y una gran compañía en esas aburridas noches, algo en lo que difería siempre con su madre, Janet Drake, que cuando vió la noticia del nuevo Wayne en la televisión comentó de la extraña afición del señor Wayne por los pequeños extraviados como Todd.

Drake sacó esos recuerdos de su mente y observó su pequeño botín, las fotos salieron mejor de lo usual, el callejón tenía buena iluminación y Robin era bastante fotogénico, asi que las fotos con él suelen salir bastante bien. Al ver la hora en su cámara –Las 2:48 am– Tim decidió que debería volver a casa luego de ver a Robin irse del callejón junto a la señorita, siempre le había resultado muy divertido de que ni el gran Batman o alguno de los Robins se hubieran dado cuenta jamás de la presencia de Tim en esos callejones, a Tim le gustaba pensar que era debido a su talento en el arte de escabullirse, aunque en realidad era porque ambos vigilantes siempre estaban muy concentrados como para notar una cámara detrás de ellos.

Bajo por las escaleras de incendios hasta las calles de Gotham, llendo por las sombras para evitar ser atrapado por algún maleante, no sería la primera vez que alguien no muy amable haya observado la cámara en su cuello e intentara quitársela, asi que Tim debía ser muy cuidadoso en momentos como esos.

Cuando salió de la zona más peligrosa de Gotham se relajó un poco al encontrarse caminando a algunas calles de la mansión Drake, justo a un lado de la mansión Wayne, Tim bostezo a mitad del camino, mañana tenía escuela y debía entregar un informe sobre historia universal, el cual no había hecho, supuso que simplemente haría algo rápido antes de entrar a clases‐-----

Tim fue jalado a un callejón de un momento a otro, dos hombres –caucásicos, vestidos de negro, tenían cuchillos– lo habían tomado de camino a casa y ahora parecían muy interesados en su cámara. Tim tragó saliva, uno de ellos le tenía una daga en la garganta mientras el otro observaba la cámara en sus manos antes de arrancarla de un tirón.

Los hombres tenían la cámara y parecían que se iban a largar hasta el momento en que se dieron cuenta de el famoso rostro de este niño frente a ellos, Tim Drake, un niño rico, uno muy rico. El secuestro se veía muy beneficioso para ambos cuando estos empezaron a acercarse a él con sonrisas arrogantes, esto no les duró mucho cuando Robin, que probablemente estaba terminando su patrulla, apareció desde el cielo y noqueó a ambos hombres en un momento, amarrandolos a un poste de luz cercano, dejando solo en el callejón a Tim por un segundo.

Tim estaba sentado en el frío suelo de el callejón cuando el vigilante se acercó a él, con su preciada cámara en sus manos y lo ayudó a levantarse, el toque en sus manos se sintió eléctrico.

–Estás a salvo ahora.– sonrió. Tim había escuchado eso antes, era algo que Jason solía decirle a las personas cuando las ayudaba y que Tim había escuchado miles de veces, siempre había sentido que se sentían muy familiares y había soñado cuando Jason le dijera esas palabras a él, por eso contestó casi de inmediato una frase que ya había practicado miles de veces frente al espejo.

–Lo sé, estás aquí después de todo.–

Ni Tim ni Jason podían explicar que fue ese sentimiento que nació en los corazones de ambos en ese segundo, ese sentimiento que les erizo la piel e hizo que un pequeño calor naciera en los pechos de los dos, como una pequeña flama, cálida y segura. Al momento de decir esas palabras un hormigueo surco sus cuerpos, Tim no quería quitar la mirada de Jason y parecía que el otro también odiaba la idea, pero al sentir que ese hormigueo se clavaba en sus brazos la necesidad que sintieron en sus pechos ganó y ambos miraron a sus manos

"Estás a salvo ahora." Decía en la mano de Tim con una letra no tan elegante pero que lo intentaba de color negro como la tinta.

"Lo sé, estás aquí después de todo" La mano de Jason mostraba elegantemente, Tim notó que era su letra, casi como si lo hubiera escrito él mismo.

–Eres tú. Mi...alma gemela.– dijo el más joven de los Wayne. A continuación se sacó su máscara para mostrar unos ojos verdes, casi azules brillantes y pecas que se acentúan más gracias al sonrojo que estaba clavado en sus mejillas.

–Jason...– Tim acercó su mano al rostro de Jason, vacilante. Robin pareció no muy renuente al contacto, para sorpresa incluso de él mismo, normalmente se habría alejado pero no esa vez, no quería, en especial cuando el toque se sentía tan natural.

–Siempre haz sido tú– Sus palabras sonaron como un susurro anhelante, Jason mordió su labio, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa que decir, los que sea.

Entonces su comunicador empezó a vibrar en su cinturón.


End file.
